Bye, My First
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: "Aku jatuh cinta!" "Sama siapa?" "Jadi kapan mau nembak?" "Kalau nggak cepat keburu disambar orang loh."


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Bye, My First**

**By Rukaga Nay**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC (banget,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

* * *

"Aku jatuh cinta!"

Hatiku mencelos mendengar pernyataannya. Sakit, karena aku tahu gadis beruntung yang dicintai sahabatku ini bukanlah diriku.

"Sama siapa?" tanyaku, padahal aku tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksudnya. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu siapa yang dicintai sahabatku ini kalau tiap hari dia selalu menyebutkan nama itu.

"Lacus Clyne, anak kelas XI-3." Jawabnya bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kau normal juga, Kira." Sahutku yang langsung disambut tatapan membunuh dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Peace!" ujarku sambil memembentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tanganku.

"Jadi kapan mau nembak?" tanyaku lagi berusaha bersikap biasa padahal hatiku sekarang remuk redam.

"Eh?" Kira menatapku bingung.

"Jangan bilang kamu nggak niat nembak dia," aku menghindar dari tatapannya takut ia menyadari sesuatu yang tengah bergejolak dalam hatiku. "Kalau nggak cepat keburu disambar orang loh."

"Emangnya Lacus banyak yang naksir ya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Halo, kita lagi membicarakan Lacus Clyne. Salah satu gadis terpopuler di sekolah kita," dipikiranku berkelebat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Gadis cantik yang baik hati.

"Banyak yang berebut buat ngedapetin dia."

Kira tersenyum kecut padaku. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa minder setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ayolah Kira dengan segala kelebihan yang kau miliki itu kau tidak perlu minder." Ujarku menyemangati.

Aku tidak berbohong kok. Kira itu ganteng, keren dan pintar. Sikapnya juga baik walau kadang sedikit aneh. Dan lagi dia adalah Ketua OSIS dengan seabrek prestasi. Mulai dari juara debat bahasa inggris, peringkat sepuluh besar di sekolah dan berbagai prestasi olah raga. Yah, bisa dikatakan Kira itu salah satu pemuda idola di sekolah.

"Jadi menurutmu aku ganteng?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ganteng, keren, pintar dan ketua OSIS pula. Seorang gadis akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menolakmu."

Dan kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerimamu.

"Meski banyak yang naksir tapi setahuku dia masih free, masih bisa dikejar," kulihat senyum merekah di wajah Kira. Aku memang sahabat yang baik ya, bukan aku hanya orang bodoh dan tolol. Jelas-jelas menyukai sahabatku ini malah menyemangati dia mengejar gadis lain. Astaga, malang benar nasibku. Menyukai Kira sejak tahun pertama kami di SMP, memendam perasaanku dalam-dalam karena takut menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin semenjak kami SD. Dan sekarang mendukung pemuda yang kusukai untuk mengejar gadis lain. Bego benar.

Aku melirik Kira, pemuda itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri mungkin sedang memikirkan Lacus Clyne.

…

Tepukan dibahuku mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. "Itu dia," bisik Kira. Aku mendongak dan di sanalah dia berdiri. Lacus Clyne, gadis yang mungkin akan membuatku kehilangan Kira.

Aku berdiri dan menarik Kira bersamaku. "Ke mana?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Jangan cerewet, ikut aja!" aku menariknya agar mengikutiku. Aku tahu langkahku ini akan membuatku kehilangan Kira tapi aku nggak bisa diam saja. Toh, akhirnya aku bakal sakit hati juga. Sekarang atau nanti sama saja hasilnya.

…

"Lacus!" sapaku. Lacus menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku baru sadar kalau senyuman Lacus itu manis sekali pantas saja banyak pemuda yang klepek-klepek dibuatnya, termasuk pemuda yang di sebelahku ini.

"Cagalli-_san_," ujar Lacus tapi perhatiannya tak fokus padaku melainkan pada Kira.

"Aku nyariin kamu dari tadi," ujarku.

"Ada apa ya?" akhirnya aku mendapat perhatian gadis bermata biru pucat itu.

"Aku perlu bantuan neh, sebenarnya bukan aku juga tapi OSIS yang perlu bantuanmu. Ya kan, Kira?" ujarku seraya menyikut Kira yang tidak bereaksi.

"Eh, iya." Kira membeo. Aku berani bertaruh dia bahkan nggak tahu apa yang dia iyakan.

"Eh, dah kenal dia belum?" tanyaku pada Lacus sementara ibu jariku menunjuk ke arah Kira.

"Siapa coba yang gak kenal ketua OSIS," Lacus tertawa.

"Tapi belum kenalan langsung 'kan?" Lacus mengangguk, matanya bersinar sepertinya bersemangat sekali untuk berkenalan dengan Kira. Kalau begini upayaku menjadi mak comblang bakalan sukses. "Sekarang kenalan deh, ini Kira Yamato ketua OSIS kita yang serba bisa," sekarang giliran Kira yang menyikutku.

Lacus terkikik. "Ketua OSIS serba bisa ya?"

"Nggak juga, Cagalli memang suka berlebihan." sahut Kira malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Serius, kalau nggak percaya tanya aja anak-anak OSIS yang lain."

"Aku percaya kok, Cagalli-_san._"

"Oh ya, dia juga pandai main gitar lho, Lacus." tambahku karena aku tahu Lacus suka musik dan mengatakan kalau Kira pandai main gitar mungkin saja bisa meningkatkan nilai seorang Kira Yamato di matanya gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu. Wah, aku seperti mak comblang andal saja ya.

"Benarkah?" Lacus memandang Kira dengan tatapan takjub. "Boleh dong, sekali-sekali aku mendengarkan permainan Yamato-_san_." Lagi-lagi senyuman itu keluar. Aku melirik Kira, kelihatan banget kalau pemuda itu lagi bahagia banget. Satu senyuman lagi mungkin dia bakalan terbang.

"Kira. Panggil saja Kira." Kira mengulurkan tangan pada Lacus yang langsung disambut Lacus.

"Kalau gitu kau juga harus memanggilku Lacus," tatapan keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa detik sepertinya mereka berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Aku benar-benar berharap berada di tempat lain sekarang.

"Udah, jangan lama-lama. Nanti keburu bel lagi," keduanya cepat-cepat menarik tangan.

"Oh ya, mau minta tolong apa sama aku?" tanya Lacus sekarang ia mengalihkan perhatian padaku. Kira ikut-ikutan melihat padaku karna dia juga gak tahu. Tentu saja, semua 'kan ideku.

"Kita mau minta tolong padamu untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di hari puncak pekan budaya sekolah bulan depan?" ujarku.

"Eh? Aku?"Lacus terlihat bingung.

"Yup! Kamu Lacus," aku mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Menyanyi," sahutku.

"Eh, aku menyanyi. Kau pasti salah, Cagalli-_san_," ujarnya.

"Apa yang salah?" aku balik bertanya. "Lacus Clyne menyanyi di acara puncak pekan budaya pasti banyak yang bakalan datang."

"Yang ada semua orang pada lari dengar aku nyanyi," ucap gadis itu.

"Gak mungkinlah, suaramu 'kan bagus," Kira angkat bicara.

Nah, lho. Darimana coba Kira tahu suara Lacus bagus emang dia pernah dengar?

"Benar kata Kira, mencantumkan namamu dalam pengisi acara pasti bikin penjualan tiket meningkat," tambahku.

"Gak segitunya," Lacus malu-malu.

"Ayolah, Lacus. Kamu mau 'kan?" Aku menampilkan wajah memelas. Kemudian menyikut Kira karena dia asyik memperhatikan Lacus tak memberi bantuan padaku.

"He-eh, kita perlu banget bantuanmu nih. Kita berharap banget kamu mau ngisi acara bulan depan," Kira ikut membujuk Kira.

"Hm…," Lacus melihatku dan Kira bergantian kemudian mengangguk.

"Eh?"

"YES!" Aku dan Kira bersorak.

"Thanks, Lacus!" Aku langsung memeluk Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Lacus." Kira hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bakal tampil sebaik mungkin," sahut Lacus setelah aku melepas pelukanku.

"Oke, untuk selanjutnya aku bakal ngehubungin kamu. Untuk itu boleh gak minta nomer teleponmu?" Ujar Kira. Wah, nggak mau kehilangan kesempatan dia rupanya.

"Bo… boleh kok," Lacus memberitahukan sederet nomor yang langsung dicatat Kira di handphonenya.

…

"Mukamu nyeremin," ujarku saat Kira masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan wajah sumringah. Pasti dia tadi ketemu Lacus, dapat dipastikan itu. "Emang tadi ketemu siapa?"

Kira cengengesan. Nah lo, dugaanku pasti nggak salah. "Aku tadi ketemu Lacus," wajah Kira berseri-seri.

"Oh, pantesan," Aku menunduk pura-pura menekuni catatan hasil rapat OSIS kemarin padahal aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya. Melihat wajah bahagia Kira.

"Kami tadi ngobrol banyak, ternyata Lacus orangnya asyik diajak ngobrol." Kira bercerita dengan semangat. "Katanya dia juga bisa main piano loh, bisa bahasa prancis pula. Benar-benar nona besar. Udah cantik, pintar, banyak keahliannya pula."

Aku makin menunduk, aku hampir menangis sekarang. Satu pujian lagi mungkin aku bakal meledak.

"Cag, kamu dengerin aku nggak sih?"

"Aku dengar, kok." Sahutku ketus. "Aku 'kan nggak tuli."

"Kamu kenapa?" Kira menghampiriku sepertinya dia sadar ada yang lain denganku.

"Nggak papa," aku mengangkat wajah. Memasang senyum palsu yang akhir-akhir ini makin sering kugunakan. "Hanya saja, selama kamu asyik pacaran aku harus duduk sendirian di sini menyelesaikan kerjaan yang seharusnya kita kerjakan berdua!" Omelku kemudian.

Kira garuk-garuk kepala. "Maaf, " Kira cengengesan salah tingkah.

"Enak saja! Nggak bakal aku maafin!" Ujarku berapi-api sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Sekarang belikan aku jus stroberi!" perintahku.

"Eh?!"

"Apa mau dimaafin nggak?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jawab Kira dan ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Aku terduduk lemas setelah Kira menghilang. Tetap saja rasanya sakit itu ada walau aku sudah mengantisipasinya.

…

Aku sudah mengelilingi setengah sekolah mencarinya tapi belum juga menemukannya. "Mana sih tuh anak?" Aku celingukan mencari sosoknya.

Itu dia! Aku menemukan sosok berambut coklat itu diantara siswa-siswi yang berseliweran. Aku melambai padanya, Kira tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku hampir berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi aku tercekat ketika sadar dia tidak berjalan ke arahku melainkan ke arah gadis di belakangku. Lacus, dia berdiri di sana melambai pada Kira dan tersenyum cerah padanya.

Sejak kapan aku tak terlihat di mata Kira? Bisa-bisanya dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa sedikitpun menyadari aku berdiri di sini.

…

"Sudah kuputuskan!" Aku mendongak. "Aku akan nembak Lacus!"

Aku memegang dadaku. Sakit. Inilah akhirnya, akhir penantian empat tahun yang berujung pada patah hati. Aku menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan sesak dalam dadaku. "Kapan?" syukurlah suaraku bisa keluar.

"Hari ini," Kira terdengar begitu yakin. "Sebelum Lacus naik panggung aku akan nembak dia."

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan diriku untuk bisa melepas Kira, cinta pertamaku. "Okelah kalo begitu, sukses ya," aku menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum padanya memberikan dukunganku.

"Do'akan aku ya," aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

…

Kira berjalan mendekati Lacus. Saat ini adalah awal kisah mereka dan akhir dari kisahku. Kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku, tentunya. Kira melirikku, aku mengacungkan jempol memberinya dukungan yang dibalas senyum gugupnya. Aku berbalik, berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah band yang sedang tampil di panggung.

Beberapa saat kemudian MC menyebutkan nama Lacus dan gadis itu naik ke atas panggung. Dengan gaun terusan panjang berwarna putih tulang berpotongan sederhana Lacus terlihat seperti seorang dewi, cantik dan bersahaja. Aku tak menyesal menyerahkan Kira padanya.

Seseorang berdiri di sampingku tanpa menolehpun aku tahu itu dia. "Gimana?" Tanyaku basa-basi padahal aku tahu jelas apa hasilnya.

"Sukses!" Kira mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum padaku. Setidaknya dia masih ingat padaku.

"Seneng donk! Ditunggu traktirannya," aku balas tersenyum meski sebenarnya aku ingin menangis.

"Di manapun kamu mau," senyum sepertinya tak mau beranjak menghiasi wajah Kira.

"Janji ya," Kira mengangguk. "Sepakat?" aku menyodorkan tangan kananku yang langsung disambut Kira.

"_Deal_!"

"Siap-siap kubikin bangkrut!" Ancamku.

"Ekh…" Kira hendak buka suara.

"Udah! Liat pacarmu tampil sana!" Potongku sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap panggung. Sedetik kemudian Kira langsung terhanyut dalam lantunan suara merdu Lacus.

…

Aku baru memasuki backstage saat Milly menghambur ke arahku dengan panik. Nicole gak bisa tampil. Hanya itu yang bisa kutangkap dari uraian panjang lebar Milly yang kacau balau. "Suruh yang giliran berikutnya duluan," ujarku.

"Nggak bisa! Mereka belum siap, vokalisnya belum datang." jawab Milly.

"Nggak ada yang bisa gantiin?" Tanyaku pada Kira yang juga datang menghampiriku. Kira menggeleng, dia terlihat capek dan bingung. Kulihat teman-temanku yang bertindak sebagai panitia tak seorangpun yang angkat bicara.

"Lacus, kamu bisa tampil lagi nggak?" Tanyaku pada Lacus yang kebetulan berdiri disamping Kira.

Tapi sebelum Lacus menjawab Milly sudah buka suara duluan. "Nggak boleh! Lacus bakal jadi penutup acara!"

Aku memutar otak, memindai sekeliling mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Bentar lagi Heine-_senpai_ selesai," ujar Milly panik. Semua orang diam, saling bertukar tatapan cemas.

"Cag, kamu yang tampil!" Kira memecah keheningan.

"Ngapain coba?" Aku melotot padanya.

"Kamu 'kan bisa main gitar, nyanyi juga," usul Kira. "Bahkan kamu pernah menang lomba nyanyi."

"Itu waktu SD, sekarang mah suaraku fals," sanggahku.

"Ayolah, Cag. Cuma kamu yang bisa," Kira memohon padaku. Aku memandang teman-teman yang lain, wajah mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi memohon meski tak seorangpun buka suara.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Kira menarik tanganku, menarikku ke panggung. Sementara Milly naik kepanggung melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai MC.

Kira membawakanku sebuah gitar akustik. "Kamu pasti bisa, Cag!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Memandang Kira. Kira mengangguk padaku dan berbisik, "Kamu pasti bisa!"

Aku mengambil gitar dari tangan Kira dan menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Milly menyebut namaku, perlahan aku keluar. Diam. Semua mata terpaku padaku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kursi yang diletakkan di tengah panggung. Kududuki kursi itu dan memosisikan microfon. Aku memosisikan gitarku…. Ya Tuhan! Aku bahkan gak tahu harus nyanyiin lagu apa. Aku melirik ke belakang, teman-teman semua menyemangatiku. Kira mengacungkan jempol kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Lacus. Hatiku seperti diremas, cepat-cepat aku berbalik menatap penonton. Tapi itu malah membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Penonton berdiri di depanku menunggu penampilanku.

Sebuah keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisku.

Aku melihat beberapa teman yang kukenal dan guru yang berdiri di bagian pinggir. Dan sepasang mata yang melihat lurus padaku, tatapan kami bertemu. Iris emerald itu menatapku dan kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum yang entah mengapa langsung menenangkanku dan kemudian mengangguk seolah menyuruhku untuk memulai. Jari-jariku bergerak memetik senar gitar, memperdengarkan nada-nada yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali kudengar dan kumainkan di rumah.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he's talk about._

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

…

_Tears Drops On My Guitar_, menyanyikan lagu dari _Taylor Swift_ ini seperti mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri. Kulirik Kira, matanya menatapku tak berkedip. Apakah dia menyadari perasaanku atau tidak aku tak tahu. Yang jelas saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini aku merasa lega dan lebih ikhlas menerima semuanya. Membuatku bisa berkata :

"_Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, aku yakin aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru. Segera kuharap."_

Aku berbalik dan sepasang mata itu masih menatapku. Masih memperlihatkan senyum yang sama, aku balas tersenyum berterima kasih padanya.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

_Re-edit._ Karena setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata banyak yang perlu saya perbaiki. Dan sedikit penyesuaian karena saya berencana membuat _sequel_-nya. Hehehe,,, *_*

Review please,,,,! Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

See ya!

Nay *_*


End file.
